


Узы плоти

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Random fandoms PWP [8]
Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Генри касается небритой щеки Майка совершенно мимолётно, но выходит настолько интимно... Майк бы покраснел, не разучись он краснеть ещё в академии.
Relationships: Mike Celluci/Henry Fitzroy
Series: Random fandoms PWP [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075617
Kudos: 1





	Узы плоти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Bloodsuckers 2013

Генри касается небритой щеки Майка совершенно мимолётно, но выходит настолько интимно... Майк бы покраснел, не разучись он краснеть ещё в академии. Почему-то мысль об академии, всегда прочно ассоциировавшейся с чем-то хорошим, важным — с Вики, мысленно признаёт Майк, — сейчас эта мысль смущает и кажется совершенно неуместной. Майк поднимает глаза, вглядываясь в лицо Фицроя, но тот остаётся просто собой: никакого гипноза, никаких вампирских штучек.

Генри усмехается, будто может читать его мысли — а может, и впрямь читает, кто его разберёт — и, внезапно оказавшись совсем рядом, развязывает галстук Майка ловким, едва уловимым движением. А через миг уже обнимает со спины и горячо дышит в шею. Майк непроизвольно напрягается.

— Я обещаю не кусаться, — голос Фицроя низко вибрирует, Майк слышит в нём беззлобную насмешку. По затылку бегут мурашки. — Детектив Селлучи, доверьтесь мне.

Майк фыркает. У них обоих не очень хорошо с доверием, даже если речь не идёт о Вики. Он тянется расстегнуть рубашку, но Генри накрывает его руки своими.

— Позволь мне.

Это даже не просьба. Майк затрудняется определить, что же это. Пальцы Генри неторопливо расстёгивают пуговицу за пуговицей. Больше ничего не происходит, но и то, что есть, невероятно заводит. Майк понятия не имеет, когда Генри успел избавиться от своей рубашки, но когда его собственная оказывается на полу, Фицрой прижимается ближе, кожа к коже. Так недолго и голову потерять, но Майк уверен, что голова ему ещё пригодится. Он перехватывает инициативу и тянет Генри к широкой удобной кровати.

Генри податливей, чем можно ожидать. Он чутко отзывается на каждое прикосновение, тянется за руками Майка, как большая кошка. Только что не урчит от удовольствия. Зато низко стонет так, что у Майка волосы по всему телу становятся дыбом. Майк прикрывает глаза и слушает, чувствует, дышит своими ощущениями и мягким обволакивающим удовольствием, исходящим от Генри. Это не похоже на секс. Майк не уверен, на что именно это похоже, но оно не идёт ни в какое сравнение ни с чем из того, что он пробовал за свою жизнь. Каждое движение отзывается похожей на патоку, густой и сладкой волной удовольствия. Майк наклоняется, тянется за поцелуем. И Генри отвечает, голодно и открыто, чуть прикусывает его губы, посасывает язык и хрипло стонет Майку в рот. Это горячо. Этого почти слишком много. Когда Генри с силой проводит ладонями по его спине вниз и сжимает ягодицы, вжимая, втискивая Майка в себя, никакой выдержки не остаётся. Майк падает рядом на смятые простыни, вслушиваясь в дыхание Генри, и лениво думает, что всё равно не доверяет вампиру настолько, чтобы спать в его кровати. И почти мгновенно засыпает.

Генри сыто улыбается и ерошит светлые волосы детектива, привычно стараясь не разбудить.


End file.
